Las páginas de Shinichi y Ran
by Lady Angel 09
Summary: Una serie de one shots que narra diferentes etapas en la vida de los protagonistas de Detective Conan.
1. Cambios

**Nota:  
**

**Mi segunda serie de one shots de Detective Conan, aún no me animo a hacer un fic largo XD, disfrútenlo.  
**

******Disclaimer: Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

**Cambios**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te atreviste a cambiar?, ¿qué sueños, fantasías e ideales resignaste para seguir adelante, crecer y madurar? Desde fetos que atraviesan el canal de parto hacia un mundo desconocido, hasta ancianos cerrando sus ojos para abandonarlo definitivamente, la vida se encuentra plagada de círculos en los que nosotros giramos, muchas veces, sin control.

— Ran, sál de ahí, se enfría tu desayuno — Eri Kisaki golpeaba suavemente la puerta del cuarto de su pequeña hija, en el que esta se había encerrado para evitar ser perturbada.

— ¡No, no saldré nunca! — contestó molesta la niña.

— ¿Quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela? ¡Eso se vería muy mal! — intentaba razonar. Estudiaba derecho y como futura abogada debía saber ser diplomática; o eso se suponía, pero su paciencia estaba agotada, definitivamente no poseía demasiada.

Se abrió la puerta finalmente, una chiquilla de cabellera castaña asomó tímidamente enfrentándose con la mirada severa de su madre enmarcada en un par de gruesas gafas. Sin perder más tiempo, ambas fueron al comedor dónde Kogoro leía el periódico despreocupadamente, tras ingerir los primeros alimentos diarios se prepararon para salir.

— Pero mamá, yo no quiero ir a clases — explicaba Ran con la vocecita quebrada mientras ella y su progenitora caminaban de la mano por las calles de Beika en dirección al jardín de infantes al que asistirá.

— Verás que te vas a divertir mucho — aseguró esta —, hay muchos niños de tu edad con los que podrás jugar y actividades muy entretenidas — añadió.

Llegaron al recinto escolar, un hombre bajito que era el portero las recibió, tras intercambiar saludos ingresaron adentro del establecimiento y Eri dejó a Ran con su maestra pese a las protestas de la pequeña.

Kokoro Ishida era una mujer menuda y cuarentona de pelo oscuro e intimidante mirada. Vivía para enseñar, estricta como ella misma, quería explicar con pelos y señales cada regla a sus nuevos alumnos.

— Y por último — concluía —, todas las actividades del itinerario deben cumplirse en tiempo y forma, no nos desviaremos del programa — luego propuso una tarea para conocer bien a sus retoños, consistía en dibujar viñetas referentes a la vida que llevaban. La pequeña Mouri retrató en ellas a su padre uniformado como policía, la casa dónde vivía antes de mudarse a Beika, en pocas palabras, plasmó sobre el papel aquellas cosas que extrañaba.

Sonó el timbre del recreo. Una avalancha de niños se precipitó hacia al patio en carrera para conseguir los mejores juegos. Ran, no obstante, se quedó en un rincón del salón angustiada porque no lograba adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente, a las nuevas caras, quería a su madre, a su padre, su cuarto, sus juguetes, y sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago que lo empeoraba todo.

— ¿Porqué estás aquí tan sola? —una vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos, se trataba de una compañera —. Los niños que se aíslan son raros ¿sabías? — agregó —. Yo no quiero estar en una clase con raros, ven.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, esa pequeña delgada y de cabello castaño claro tiró de su brazo y la obligó a salir con ella.

— Me llamo Sonoko, Sonoko Suzuki, mi familia es rica y me compran todo lo que quiero, el otro día papá me regaló una muñeca que viene con su moto, ¡es genial! la traeré un día para que la veas, mi ropa también es nueva, nadie tiene ropa tan linda como la mía — Mientras recorrían los pulcros pasillos del edificio, aquella hiperquinética muchachita hablaba sin cesar, abrumando a Ran con su avasalladora personalidad — Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? — Inquirió.

— Eh… Ran Mouri — respondió cohibida.

— Tu nombre no es tan lindo como el mío — meditó un momento —. No importa, a partir de ahora seremos amigas y nos reuniremos en todos los recreos, también a la hora del almuerzo — resolvió a lo que su nueva amistad asintió sonriendo. La pequeña Suzuki era extraña y algo alocada pero muy simpática.

Llegaron al final del corredor, justo en dónde se hallaba la puerta del baño masculino en el cual unos pequeños gamberros que las habían escogido como víctimas de sus fechorías, esperaban agazapados por sus presas, una lluvia de bolitas de papel y pintura no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Que asco! — protestó Sonoko, la más afectada —. ¡Niños tontos y feos! — chilló.

— Yo no me ensucié tanto — observó Ran.

— ¡Ustedes tres, a la dirección inmediatamente! — se oyó repentinamente. Era Ishida-San, indignada ante el ataque a dos de sus alumnas del que afortunadamente había sido testigo. Ahora iba imponerles un castigo ejemplar a aquellos malcriados.

— Suzuki, Mouri, vayan a asearse, yo me ocupo del resto — ordenó con voz grave, las susodichas obedecieron inmediatamente no queriendo enfrentar la ira de su maestra.

— No creo que sirva más — frente al espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo del sanitario femenino, la joven heredera estudiaba los daños inflingidos a su exclusivo vestuario —. No importa, compraré ropa nueva — decidió despreocupadamente.

— ¡Que bien! — exclamó Ran alegre y ambas marcharon rumbo al salón de clases. Hacía varios minutos que el recreo había finalizado, de no apresurase tendrían problemas; sin embargo, el caos ya reinaba allí, esperándolas.

Tizas volando por doquier, pupitres desacomodados, la anteriormente inmaculada pizarra plagada de garabatos y ningún atisbo de autoridad brillando entre aquel pandemonio.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — las dos recién llegadas querían explicaciones.

— Ishida-San fue a castigar a tres niños de otro salón que hicieron alguna travesura, por eso estamos solos —comentó un gordito del que ninguna recordaba el nombre —. ¡Y miren!, por allá Yuki-chan y Aiko-Chan están a punto de pelear— señaló entusiasmado hacia un rincón en donde emulando perfectamente los antiguos circos romanos, se hallaban aglomerados en círculo un grupo de infantes rodeando a quienes protagonizaban el pleito.

— ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! — coreaban todos.

— Deberíamos detenerlas — susurró Ran preocupada.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Esto será genial! — aseguró Sonoko y aferrada a su amiga se acercó a presenciar el espectáculo.

— ¡Es mía! — afirmaba Aiko estridentemente

— ¡Claro que no!, ¡es mía! — aseguraba Yuki con igual vehemencia.

Ambas, acompasadas por los cánticos alentadores de sus compañeros, tironeaban de una muñeca francesa antigua intentando hacerse con la misma.

— ¡Que escándalo!, ¡no se puede leer en paz! — resonó una voz en medio del barullo. Su dueño se coló entre el alumnado hasta dar con quienes habían perturbado su calma.

— Kudo — bufó Sonoko.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Ran asombrada.

— Sí, lo conocí en una fiesta que hizo mi familia, él fue con la suya porque es rica también — respondió disgustada —. Es un niño pesado e insoportable, vive siempre leyendo — añadió.

— Lo dices porque tú apenas estás aprendiendo a leer — el aludido se dirigió a Sonoko, quien se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de que había escuchado toda la conversación mas restándole importancia al asunto, volteó su cara hacia otro lado. — En cuanto a esto — prosiguió con la muñeca del conflicto en sus manos —, ya sé a quien pertenece, así que no deben seguir discutiendo por ello — sonrió arrogante, ganándose miradas de incredulidad —. La muñeca… es de Ebisawa — reveló finalmente, refiriéndose a Aiko.

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes? — inquirió Yuki indignada.

— Es sencillo — aseveró —. Tiene migas de galleta de coco regadas por todo el cabello y te he oído decir que eres alérgica a ellas — indicó —, por otra parte, las migajas coinciden con las galletas que Ebisawa estuvo ofreciendo durante el recreo y que, al ser caseras, no se consiguen en ningún negocio — continuó —. Lo que yo pienso es que tú robaste la muñeca en el recreo, antes de que Ebisawa lograra enseñársela a alguien más, de esta forma podrías hacerla pasar como tuya sin problemas, pero te salió mal — dedujo entregándole el preciado objeto a su verdadera dueña.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? — cuestionó Yuki colérica y azorada al mismo tiempo

Tan confuso como sorprendido quedó el grupo entero ante esa exhibición de inusual inteligencia. Nadie emitía sonido alguno. Ran Mouri sentía su corazón golpeteándole violentamente dentro del pecho, un destello en la mirada de aquel niño precoz había desencadenado dicha reacción en ella pero no lo había notado, no podía aún, los lazos que empezaban a formarse eran imperceptibles cual fina tanza.

Algunos cambios ocurren sin darnos cuenta, y cuando tomamos conciencia de ellos sentimos temor, voltear la página no siempre es sencillo, pues cabe la posibilidad de que no nos agrade lo que encontremos en la siguiente. Pero recuerda, las puertas están abiertas y siempre puede venir algo mejor.

— Mi nombre es Kudo Shinichi, detective

Mucho mejor.


	2. Reliquias

******Disclaimer: Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

**Reliquias**

Hay objetos que llegan a convertirse en auténticos tesoros, sobreviviendo incluso al paso del tiempo, ¿las cosas valen por lo que son, o por el valor les damos?

Allí estaba otra vez, mirándole fijamente sin moverse, el aura hostil que irradiaba le molestaba bastante, no obstante, por caprichos de su madre debía tolerar compartir espacio con aquella criatura espantosa.

— Shin-chan, ¿has terminado tu almuerzo? — Yukiko ingresó al comedor interrumpiendo las meditaciones del susodicho.

— Sí mamá, y no me llames así— respondió aburrido volviendo su atención a lo que le interesaba.

Para los Kudo, ese azulejo de fina porcelana china y con dos zafiros negros reemplazando los inexistentes ojos, representaba el mayor tesoro familiar junto a sus extensas colecciones bibliográficas, por ello, había ganado lugar en un sitio estratégico del salón-comedor donde todos podían admirarle.

— Deberías sacar eso allí — Shinichi apuntó hacia el ave en cuestión que descansaba en un estante de caoba —, se ve muy mal junto a las novelas de papá — criticó.

— Pero… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? — replicó Yukiko —. Sabes muy bien que aquella escultura es valiosa porque…

— Ya sé, fue un regalo de tu abuela — concluyó fastidiado, no hallaba lógica en aferrase tanto a un objeto inanimado que ni siquiera lucía bien.

— Exactamente, así que se queda dónde está — afirmó la ex actriz zanjando el asunto —. Por cierto — cambió de tema — ¿No ibas a encontrarte con Ran-chan a las dos? — advirtió observando su reloj — Ya casi es hora.

— ¡Es verdad! — recordó Shinichi alarmado, tras despedirse, partió presuroso.

* * *

Finalmente el otoño estaba presente, cobijando Tokio con su manto de hojas amarillentas que dejaban caer los árboles en muda. Aunque Ran prefería la primavera, dónde las flores se abrían al sol, realmente admiraba aquella sutil danza interpretada por el follaje y la gélida brisa propia de esa época. Lástima que había quiénes no podían apreciar cosas tan encantadoramente simples, entre ellos su amigo Shinichi, al que conociera un año atrás en el más caótico primer día de clases que cualquiera pudiese tener.

Por inercia comenzaron a juntarse, pues no tenían prácticamente nada en común, ambos discrepaban sobre muchas cosas; sin embargo, aquellas diferencias, pese a provocar algunas peleas, jamás obstaculizaron su unión cada vez más firme. La extraña necesidad de permanecer uno cerca del otro era irrefrenable.

Así que ahí estaba, esperándole en el parque de Beika donde habían acordado verse, meciéndose al compás del viento, sentada sobre un columpio que notó detenerse bruscamente.

— Perdona la tardanza.

Ran volvió la mirada hacia atrás para encontrar el rostro de Shinichi muy próximo al suyo, tanto que se ruborizó hasta sentir arder las mejillas, este sostenía el columpio evitando cualquier movimiento.

— No importa — sonrió ella avergonzada aún —, tampoco llevo mucho rato aquí, yo también tardé en venir porque mamá fue quien me abrigó — señaló la sobrecargada indumentaria de invierno que Eri le había obligado a vestir.

— Entiendo como es eso, mi mamá es igual — comentó el chico —. Por eso lo mejor es salir rápido, antes de que, además, empiecen con los consejos que uno ya conoce de memoria — aseguró.

— No me parece correcto — protestó la pequeña Mouri siempre apegada a las normas —, nuestros padres sólo quieren lo mejor para nosotros, hay que respetarlos — añadió

— Da igual — bufó Shinichi quitándole trascendencia al asunto.

Ambos niños se adentraron en un sendero marcado por imponentes árboles desnudos, dispuestos a disfrutar una tarde de apacible intimidad. Como solía decir Sonoko, cuando los dos estaban juntos, el resto del mundo desaparecía automáticamente, lo cual irritaba bastante a la celosa amiga de Ran. Pero tal parecía que aquel día las cosas tomarían un rumbo diferente al toparse los pequeños con una angustiada mujer corriendo desesperada.

— ¿Qué le ocurre señora? — preguntó Shinichi tras frenar la desquiciada carrera de esa extravagante dama.

— Me han robado, fue un hombre — intentaba ordenar sus ideas para responder —. Mi broche, un hombre con la cara cubierta me lo robó — logró concluir sollozando.

— ¿Cómo? — el pequeño desvió alarmado la vista hacia ambos lados mientras su amiga le mantenía sujeto del brazo con firmeza — ¿Fue hace mucho tiempo? — quiso saber.

— No, fue hace unos minutos — explicó.

— El parque es bastante grande, de modo que si el robo ocurrió hace poco, el criminal debe estar por aquí todavía — dedujo Shinichi — Ran, por favor, quédate cuidando de la señora mientras voy a inspeccionar — pidió

— Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado — imploró la aludida

Llevaba dadas varias vueltas, informados de la situación estaban los guardias del parque, quienes habían rastrillado algunos lugares inaccesibles para el joven Kudo. Un ocaso muy anaranjado anunciaba la noche próxima, pero no se rendiría, seguramente aquel ladrón estaba escondido esperando para escapar y él quería impedírselo.

— A… ayuda — oyó una voz casi imperceptible proveniente de los arbustos más cercanos. Investigando cautelosamente dio con su dueño, este emergió entre la hierba arrastrándose y sangrando monstruosamente, poco tardó en desplomarse definitivamente, estaba muerto.

* * *

— ¿Conocía usted al hombre, Fuchida-San? — Juzo Megure interrogaba a la mujer asaltada mientras los forenses analizaban el cadáver recientemente hallado.

— ¡Claro que no! — respondió vehementemente —. Y no podría identificarlo porque cuando atacó para robarme tenía la cara cubierta con una bufanda gris — afirmó.

— ¿Entonces cree que el robo fue al azar? — inquirió.

— Supongo, usted más que nadie debe saber como son estos mal vivientes, no tienen escrúpulo alguno, hacen daño porque si, no más vea como acabó el sujeto — contestó.

La víctima de homicidio había resultado también ser el ladrón

— Señor, tiene que venir pronto — uno de los oficiales interrumpió el cuestionario, obligando al inspector a desplazarse hasta la escena del asesinato.

— Tranquila, seguro todo se arreglará pronto — consoló Ran, quien aún acompañaba a la señora Fuchida. Un guardia bajito las custodiaba.

* * *

— ¿Así que ya has resuelto el crimen? — Megure se dirigía a Yusaku, este estaba colaborando a pedido de su hijo.

— Por supuesto, en realidad fue bastante sencillo, me bastó con analizar el cadáver y hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones para resolverlo — explicó el escritor.

Entonces todos fueron reunidos para oír las deducciones que esclarecerían aquel caso.

* * *

— Antes de comenzar, ¿podría enseñarnos el contenido de su bolso Fuchida-san? —solicitó Yusaku amablemente

— ¿Mi bolso? ¿Qué necesidad hay ello? — cuestionó nerviosa

— Colabore por favor, Fuchida-san — pidió Megure.

Las cosas no salieron como esperaban, pues la mujer retrocedió lentamente aferrándose a su elegante cartera de cuero mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia los costados. Repentinamente, tomó a Ran del brazo y con la mano libre sacó una ensangrentada lima metálica que dirigió al cuello de esta, amenazando degollarla si continuaban acercándose.

— ¡La lima pudo ser el arma homicida! — observó un policía — Eso explicaría que el hombre tardase en morir. Si los múltiples cortes, causantes de su defunción, hubiesen sido hechos con un cuchillo o una navaja, seguro el niño no lo encontraba vivo — miró a Shinichi que por primera vez lucía alterado en un caso.

— Suelte a la niña — exigió Yusaku —. Usted misma ya se puso en evidencia, deje de rebajarse y entréguese — aconsejó.

— ¡Callese! — espetó Fuchida — Usted no entiende nada, ¡nada! — chilló. La tensión aumentó cuando ejerció mayor presión sobre el frágil cuello de su prisionera.

— Al contrario, entiendo todo, no me tomó mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo averiguar lo que ocurrió realmente — aseveró el novelista —. El broche en cuestión nunca le perteneció, era de su hermana menor Reiko, ella estaba comprometida con la víctima desde hace varios años y por eso su abuela, al morir, le heredó la joya para usarla el día de su boda. Usted quedó resentida, entonces planeó la forma de robarla citando aquí a su futuro cuñado que, como seguramente ya sabía, el día de hoy llevaría consigo el broche pues planeaba hacerlo pulir — reveló —. Sin embargo, nada salió acorde al plan, porque la víctima debió darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones e intentó marcharse, ahí fue cuando desesperada, lo atacó con la lima de uñas y huyó dejándolo morir desangrado. Minutos después, encontró a los niños y les contó una historia que con sólo investigar un poco perdió toda credibilidad — finalizó.

— No, no hay forma de que usted tenga esa información a tan poco tiempo de conocerme — replicó la asesina conmocionada.

— Le sorprendería lo que uno puede averiguar con unas cuantas llamadas — sonrió Yusaku —… teniendo los contactos adecuados — agregó.

— Yo cuide de mi abuela día y noche — confesó Fuchida —. Ella sabía cuánto amaba ese broche de pequeña. ¡Nunca debió dejárselo a esa perra que dice ser mi hermana! — rompió en llanto soltando paulatinamente a Ran, la angustiada niña se alejó rápidamente.

— Podrá contarnos todo en comisaría — dijo Megure, el caso estaba resuelto.

— ¡Menuda aventura han tenido!

Los Kudo y la pequeña Mouri cenaban juntos mientas informaban a Yukiko sobre todo lo acontecido aquella tarde.

— La mujer estaba obsesionada con ese prendedor — comentó Shinichi —. Hasta me recordó un poco a mamá con su azulejo — se burló

— ¡Yo no estoy obsesionada! — refutó la ex actriz — Simplemente cuido de una valiosa pieza de arte que me obsequió mi querida abuela — exclamó orgullosa.

— Pero cariño, tu odiabas a tu abuela — le recordó su esposo haciéndola sonrojar.

— Da igual, el arte es arte — bufó Yukiko —. Y yo no odiaba a mi abuela, sólo me daba un poco de miedo — aclaró.

— Creo que lo verdaderamente importante son los valores y vínculos que desarrollamos — opinó Yusaku —, y para dar una buena lección a los niños hay que predicar con el ejemplo — prosiguió — Por eso querida, ¿qué te parece si donamos tu escultura a la beneficencia? — sugirió

— Supongo… que está bien — suspiró derrotada.

Shinichi esbozó una sonrisa sutil de triunfo.

* * *

— ¡Raaaaaaaan! — mientras tanto, en su departamento, Kogoro Mouri pegó un estremecedor alarido cuando halló el noticiero que informaba detalladamente del crimen dónde su hija había actuado como rehén. Tras desmayarse, Eri corrió a socorrerle.

* * *

— ¿Escuchaste algo Shinichi? — preguntó Ran mientras servían el postre.

— No.


	3. El muérdago acosador

******Disclaimer: Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

**El muérdago acosador  
**

Navidad, tiempo para reflexionar y disfrutar unidos en un marco de imperturbable paz.

— ¡Malditas luces! — Kogoro rezongaba mientras intentaba, sin mucho éxito, desenredar unos enmarañados cables hostiles.

— Ten cuidado querido, las romperás — advirtió Eri, quien peleaba contra una pasta grumosa que pretendía pasar por masa para galletas.

— Y tu nos intoxicarás con lo que sea que estés tratando de cocinar — replicó su esposo enfurruñado.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! — chilló indignada la futura abogada, arrojando violentamente los utensilios de repostería al fregadero — Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para ser una buena esposa, madre, ama de casa y estudiante de derecho. Merezco algo paciencia y respeto — declamó.

Aunque Ran consideraba normales aquellas discusiones entre ambos progenitores, estas, desde hace varios meses, iban aumentando de forma alarmante. Primero papá irritaba a mamá, generalmente con algo relacionado al almuerzo del cual siempre se encargaba, luego ella respondía furiosa y así iniciaba todo. Ahora solo esperaba que el espíritu navideño les hiciera algún efecto, pues deseaba vivir unas armoniosas festividades.

— Y debes entender cariño, que yo no tengo la culpa de que intentes matarnos con tus experimentos culinarios — Kogoro continuaba dando pelea —. Así que no te enfades conmigo, enfádate con quien sea que te haya negado el don de la cocina — agregó.

— No tienes remedio, definitivamente no tienes remedio — suspiró Kisaki resignada.

— Mamá, papá… ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

Los mencionados voltearon logrando así ver a Ran, quien harta de tanto conflicto había decidido interrumpir. Llevaba sus cabellos revueltos y un pijama rosa puesto, con las manitos se frotaba el rostro somnoliento.

— No hace falta hija, ya está casi toda la decoración armada — Eri sonrió forzosamente —, así que ve y cámbiate mientras sirvo el desayuno — Ordenó.

Desayunaron juntos tranquilamente, después de todo era temporada festiva, lo cual les obligaba a mantenerse sosegados y mostrar buena voluntad. La pequeña Mouri fue quien abandonó primero aquella sobrecargada mesa familiar, debía marcharse hacia su escuela pronto, más sabiendo que Shinichi no podría acompañarla esa mañana pues; aparentemente, tenía compromisos impostergables.

* * *

— ¿Cómo que vamos de compras? — el pequeño Kudo protestó indignado tras descubrir las verdaderas intenciones del repentino "secuestro" perpetrado mientras dormía apaciblemente.

— Casi es navidad Shin-chan, debemos conseguir los regalos y el material para decorar — explicó Yukiko quién conducía a velocidades extremas.

— Navidad es una fiesta cristiana y nosotros no somos cristianos mamá, no hay razón para celebrarla — refutó recalcando cada palabra.

— ¡Qué aguafiestas! — exclamó la ex actriz — Casi todos celebran navidad aún sin pertenecer al cristianismo, es la moda — añadió —. Además, ¿no quieres darle algo lindo a Ran-chan? — preguntó sonriendo con picardía.

— Me da igual — bufó Shinichi sonrojado, en realidad hace tiempo que le tenía apartado un obsequio.

Y llegaron al centro comercial, milagrosamente sin ninguna multa o lesión.

— Vamos a pasar una mañana muy divertida — animó Yukiko —. Después te llevaré a la escuela, porque aunque vayas tarde podrás… — enmudeció bruscamente tras notar algo extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó su retoño.

— ¡Te han pegado una tarjeta de navidad en la espalda! — indicó asombrada.

Ambos escrutaron los alrededores atentamente, mas no consiguieron encontrar nada sospechoso. Ya que el objeto hallado solamente contenía trozos de muérdago adentro, decidieron tomarlo como broma inofensiva continuando con las compras.

Durante dos horas, madre e hijo dieron vueltas interminables por aquellas lujosas tiendas hasta que Shinichi, fatigado, decidió aguardar sentado sobre una banca estratégicamente ubicada.

— Entonces Santa Claus dijo "hágase el consumo" — bromeó viendo a Yukiko cargando diversas bolsas.

— No querido, la navidad es mucho más que consumismo, también es solidaridad — aseveró ella —, así que sé solidario — concluyó entregándole pesados paquetes — ¿Cómo? ¿Otro trozo de muérdago? — inquirió repentinamente observando dicha planta disimuladamente colocada entre varias cajas.

— Esto sí que es extraño — comentó el pequeño Kudo.

— Ni que lo digas — concordó la ex actriz —, pero no creo que sea algo grave, de todas formas debemos irnos Shin-chan, para que no pierdas toda la jornada escolar — finalizó.

— ¡Que alegría! — ironizó.

* * *

Shinichi apareció justo para salir al recreo con Ran y esta agradeció que así fuese. Azorada, oyó las aventuras vespertinas del niño mientras caminaban hacia los casilleros.

— ¿Entonces no sabes quién te ha estado dejando esos trozos de muérdago? — quiso saber algo perturbada.

— No, lo único que sé es que los muérdagos son plantas parasitarias que en navidad se usan… para dar besos — respondió su amigo esbozando una mueca de disgusto.

Ambos abrieron aquellos metálicos compartimentos dónde guardaban libros. Asombrados quedaron cuando vieron tres postales navideñas caer del perteneciente a Shinichi.

— ¡Mira, un pedazo de muérdago! — señaló Ran.

— Esto significa que el o la bromista está aquí, debe ser uno de nuestros compañeros — dedujo el pequeño.

Entonces divisaron extrañas sombras proyectadas muy cerca, sus dueños intentaron huir, pero ambos les persiguieron incansablemente hasta cercarlos.

— ¿Hoshino? ¿Ibuka? ¿Ustedes fueron quiénes me pusieron los muérdagos? — indagó Kudo estudiando a las susodichas suspicazmente tras alcanzarlas.

— Sí, fuimos nosotras — confesaron unánimemente estas excéntricas compañeras.

— Sabemos que te gustan los misterios, y como vivimos frente al centro comercial, en cuánto te vimos, quisimos hacerte este pequeño juego — explicó Hoshino.

— Es que queríamos conseguir un beso tuyo de navidad, lo vimos el otro día en una película, fue muy romántico — aclaró Ibuka.

— ¡Están locas! — espetó Shinichi — ¡Tengo siete años al igual que ustedes, no voy a besar a nadie! — afirmó.

— Pues no tienes opción, con todos los pedazos que te dimos ya completaste el muérdago, así que debes darnos un beso como dice la tradición — exigieron ambas niñas.

— Eso es lo que ustedes creen — contestó, después partió raudamente aferrándose a Ran.

— ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

* * *

Transcurrieron varios días hasta que llegó navidad, esa mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, en la mansión Kudo, dos niños reposaban envueltos con afelpadas mantas eléctricas sobre un mullido sofá inglés. Contemplaban las crepitantes llamas exhibidas por una vetusta chimenea, tomaban chocolate caliente, hablaban pueriles trivialidades y festejaban alegres aquellos regalos recibidos.

— Ten, esto es para ti — Shinichi extendió ruborizado su presente a Ran.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — exclamó ella emocionada — Yo también tengo algo para ti — declaró completando el trueque.

Abrieron los obsequios entusiasmados, la pequeña Mouri brincó gozosa al hallar bajo un dorado envoltorio, tres pandas rechonchos elegantemente acomodados dentro de una cesta elaborada con mimbre. Mirándoles detenidamente, casi podía identificar a su frágil familia en esos seres robustos e inanimados.

Shinichi también quedó gratamente sorprendido.

— ¡Es la nueva camiseta de la selección! ¡No ha salido al mercado aún!

— Sí, mi mamá hace algo que se llama asesoría legal para la universidad, a ella le tocó ayudar a uno de los jugadores de la selección y por eso conseguimos la camiseta antes de que esté a la venta — comentó Ran orgullosa.

— Pues tu regalo lo compré en el viaje que hice hace dos meses a China, lo mantuve guardado hasta hoy — explicó Kudo sonriendo.

Así permanecieron ambos, unidos como siempre anhelaban estar, mientras afuera caían helados copos inmaculados.

La pequeña Mouri supo entonces que podía buscar sosiego con quienes le hacían bien, y Shinichi, bueno, Shinichi aprendió a odiar los muérdagos para siempre.

Las lecciones navideñas nunca faltan.


End file.
